Vergo und die dunkle Prinzessin
Ich gehe durch den Wald. Ich weiß gar nicht richtig, was ich hier überhaupt mache. Nur weil irgendjemand einen Zettel an mein letztes Opfer geklebt hat, auf dem stand, dass ich hier her kommen soll. Ein genauerer Treffpunkt wäre ganz nett gewesen. Außerdem haben sie mein letztes Opfer, auf ziemlich stümperhafte Weise, getötet. Jetzt habe ich Hunger und deshalb bin ich dementsprechend auch schlecht drauf. „Nicht so schnell Vergo!“, ruft mir Dave hinterher und stolpert über die Wurzeln. „Du gehst nicht gerne in den Wald oder?“, gebe ich mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen zurück. „Ich war bis jetzt nur sehr selten in einen. Wie war es mit dir?“ Ich starre ihn an, wie er langsam zu mir kommt. „Wälder sind gute Fluchtorte.“, antworte ich schließlich und laufe weiter. Schließlich sehen wir ein Mädchen auf dem Waldweg stehen und wir beide stoppen abrupt. Ich starre sie an. Sie ist vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich. Sieht normal aus, ca. 1, 60 m groß… aber das muss ja nichts bedeuten. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, rufe ich zu dem Mädchen rüber. Dave starrt mich entsetzt an. Er hat wohl Angst, dass das Mädchen uns verpetzen könnte. Aber sie hat irgendetwas Seltsames an sich. Ob gut oder schlecht, das weiß ich noch nicht… Ich lege meinen Kopf schief und starre sie weiter an. Sie tut es mir nach. Sie setzt ein psychopatisches grinsen auf und zeigt dabei ihre Zähne. Irgendwie wird sie mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde sympathischer und ich muss ebenfalls lächeln. „Du musst Vergo sein.“, stellt sie zufrieden fest. Ich nicke und schlendere zu ihr. Ich stehe ihr nun knapp gegenüber. Ihre Haare sind in einen fast rötlichen Braunton getaucht und sie trägt eine rote Blume im Haar. Aufeinmal treten Schattenstreifen aus ihren Rücken heraus. Fasziniert schaue ich dem Spektakel zu. Dave scheint diese Sache etwas einzuschüchtern, denn er klammert sich extrem fest an meinen Arm. Schließlich erkenne ich, dass sie etwas mit sich trägt. Sie lässt es fallen und ich fange es auf. Es war eine Akte. Ich schlage sie auf und mir kommt das Gesicht eines 30 Jahre alten Mannes entgegen. Ich lese den Bericht. Ich habe schon jede Menge Polizeiberichte gelesen, aber dieser war anders. Er war ein Kinderschänder, aber wie ich das sehe, liegt keine Anzeige gegen ihn vor. Er hat kleine Kinder dazu gebracht, an Geister zu glauben. Der hier dokumentierte Fall war von einem Jungen namens Brandon. Ein netter Junge, aber er war nun mal auch nur „nett“. Es fiel deshalb auch nicht groß auf, dass er verschwand. Nun war er seit mehreren Jahren in der Gewalt dieses Typen gewesen. Irgendwann ist er gestorben… Als ich mit dem Bericht fertig war, zittern meine Hände vor Wut. Kindern so was anzutun, ist mit Sicherheit das Schlimmste, was man irgendwie machen kann! Ich schlucke meine Wut runter und schenke dem Mädchen vor mir ein Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, ich soll ihn töten?“ „Mein Meister wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du das tust.“, gibt das Mädchen zurück. „Dein Meister?“, frage ich verblüfft, „Darf man fragen, wer das ist?“ „Darf man. Aber erwarte keine Antwort.“ Ich schmunzle. „Dein Meister hat dann wohl auch diesen Bericht veranlasst. Warum tötet ihr ihn nicht sel-“ „DU MUSST IHN DAFÜR LEIDEN LASSEN!“, kreischt sie. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft. Endlich habe ich ihr wahres Gesicht gesehen, „WIR HABEN JEDE MENGE GELD! BITTE MACH ES!“ Ich lächle sanft und trete an das Mädchen ran. Sie schaut traurig zu Boden. Ich hebe ihr Kinn hoch, so dass ich ihr besser in die Augen sehen kann. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde ihn töten, auf den schmerzvollsten weg, der mir möglich ist.“ Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe weg. Ich habe eine Menge vorzubereiten. „Warte!“, höre ich sie rufen. Ich bleibe stehen und drehe mich zu ihr rum. Ihre Schattenarme lagen nun auf den Boden. „Komm in den Wald, wenn du fertig bist!“, es klang nicht wie ein Befehl. Eher wie eine Bitte. Ich nicke und sehe wie sich das Mädchen langsam auflöst. Ich und Dave wechseln einen verwirrten Blick und gehen schließlich aus den Wald. Ich nehme mein Messer. Mal sehen, wenn ich ihn richtig treffe, dann… Ich ramme den Mann das Messer in die Schulter. Er schreit auf vor Schmerzen und erwacht aus seiner Trance. Sofort stopfe ich ihn einen Lappen in den Mund. „Ach Entschuldigung tat das weh?“, Ich ziehe das Messer langsam aus seiner Schulter, „Wissen Sie, ich würde Sie wirklich gerne den Schmerz fühlen lassen, den die Kinder gefühlt haben, die sie vergewaltigt haben. Aber leider kann ich das nicht.“, Das Messer ist jetzt wieder ganz draußen und ich wische die Klinge ab. „Das schöne an Fleischermessern ist immer die große Wunde, die sie mit so einer Leichtigkeit hinterlassen.“, erkläre ich ihn. „Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass ich sie noch für meine Fernsehshow brauche, sonst wären sie jetzt nicht mehr so im… Ganzen.“, füge ich kichernd hinzu. Der Mann schaut mich eine Weile an, dann lächelt er und zeigt mir, dass ich den Lappen aus dem Mund nehmen soll. Ich gehorche. Normalerweise würde ich das nicht machen, aber ich bin neugierig. Ich lege den Lappen zur Seite, lege den Kopf schief und starre ihn an. „Also?“, frage ich schließlich. „Weißt du, dass du echt süß bist, wenn du so schaust?“, meint er mit einem Lächeln, „Ich liebe diese Niedlichkeit an Kindern. Es ist so süß, so erfrischend, so… anders.“ „Also gestehen Sie die Vergewaltigung an den Kindern?“, frage ich. „Natürlich. Ich liebte es bei jeden Einzelnen, meinen-“ „Interessiert mich nicht.“, unterbreche ich ihn, „Sie werden es vergessen haben oder es einfach nicht wissen, aber sie werden in ein paar Minuten langsam sterben und da können ihre netten Erklärungen ihnen auch nicht helfen.“ Ich lächle und stopfe ihn den Lappen wieder in den Mund. Dave steht bereits hinter der Kamera. Er zählt von 10 runter. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Show Time! Um 1 Uhr morgens wache ich auf. Das Baby schreit. Ich seufze und rolle aus dem Bett. Mein Mann bleibt liegen… Typisch, immer muss ich die Drecksarbeit machen. Aber wer wollte denn ein Kind von uns beiden? Ich beruhige mich, ich liebe das Kind ja auch, ich will einfach nur schnell wieder schlafen… Ich gehe ins Nachbarzimmer. Das Baby weint in seinem Kinderbett. Es ist ein Mädchen, sie heißt Lara. Ich wiege sie sanft zwischen meinen Armen. Ich konnte sie schließlich wieder beruhigen und legte mich zurück ins Bett, bloß konnte ich jetzt wieder nicht einschlafen… Seufzend gehe ich die Treppe runter, mache den Fernseher an und lege mich auf die Couch. Im Fernsehen steht ein Junge mit Maske und Anzug. Er hat ein nettes Lächeln, also beschließe ich das Programm zu lassen. „Es wäre also ganz nett, wenn alle Kinder jetzt abschalten würden. Danke!“ Eine kleine Pause setzt ein. Der Junge geht in der Zeit aus dem Bild und ich meine das Winseln eines Mannes zu hören. Verwirrt schaue ich weiter auf den Fernseher. Die Kamera wird geschwenkt und ein Mann liegt auf einem Tisch. Er schien zu lächeln, aber ich konnte eine blutige Stichwunde an seiner Schulter erkennen. „So es wird Zeit mich vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Vergo!“, er zeigt auf den Mann, „Und dieser nette Mann hier, ist ein Kinderschänder. Er nimmt sich den Kindern an und vergewaltigt sie so lange, bis sie sich selbst umbringen. Vorher erschießt er die Eltern der Kinder, meist mit einer Pistole oder er tötet sie, indem die Eltern langsam verbluten. Danach entsorgt er die Leichen, in den er sie im See versinken lässt.“ Ich starre auf den Mann. Er lächelt immer noch, aber eine Prise Hass hat sich in seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet. „Na gut, ich fange am Besten gleich an. Als erstes werde ich in häuten müssen. Damit er die Schmerzen in all ihrer Schönheit ertragen kann, gebe ich ihm dabei mehrere Spritzen. Ich rate ihnen, diese Prozedur nicht nachzumachen, da man den Leuten leicht eine Überdosis geben könnte…“ Er nimmt das Messer und schält die Haut an der Schulterwunde auf. Dann zieht er sie in Streifen vom Körper ab. Züge des Schmerzes zeichnen sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Aber sein Lächeln bleibt standhaft, selbst als der Vergo die Hautfetzen an die Wand nagelt. „Zwar ist das Aroma des Blutes sehr schmackhaft, nichtsdestotrotz sollte man die Haut vorher etwas ausbluten lassen. Immerhin koche ich kein Fast Food, mein Essen trieft nicht vor Flüssigkeit!“, fügt er lächelnd hinzu. Vergo tänzelt zu den Füßen des Opfers und nimmt etwas, dass wie ein Vorschlaghammer aussieht. „Damit das Opfer nicht unnötig schreit, wenn ich seine Fußsohlen entferne, werde ich ihn das Gefühl in den Füßen nehmen.“ Damit nimmt er den Hammer und schlägt ihn gegen die Füße. Ein Schrei entfleucht den Mann, trotz des Lappens. Endlich war sein hässliches Grinsen weg und ich muss vor Freude lachen. Der Junge entfernt inzwischen die Fußsohlen und geht mit ihnen aus dem Bild. „Je nach der Hygiene der Person, wäscht man die Füße als nächstes und bät sie danach an. Als Beilagen eignen sich hervorragend die Zehen, sofern sie die vorderen Teile abschneiden. Immerhin soll man ja nicht an Fußnägeln kauen.“, fügt er hinzu und man konnte ein Brutzeln hören, als wäre frisches Fleisch in die Pfanne gelegt worden. Der Mann weint vor Schmerzen, was meine Laune enorm steigerte. Vergo steht nun vor den gehäuteten Oberkörper und entfernt langsam die Muskelstücke. „Sie sollten dabei aufpassen, dass sie keine lebenswichtigen Organe treffen. Immerhin wollen sie doch dem Opfer keinen Schmerz ersparen.“ Er hängt einen Hautfetzen von der Wand ab. Man kann an der Wand sehen, wie das Blut runtergelaufen ist. Dann nimmt Vergo das Muskelfleisch und wickelt es in die Haut ein. Seelen ruhig tut er das Selbe mit den restlichen Hautfetzen. Nebenbei geht er kurz aus dem Bild, um das Menschenfleisch zu wenden. Fasziniert schaue ich dem zu und verspüre immer größer werdenden Hunger… Er ist nun fertig und holt sich ein Stück Fleisch vom Fuß. „Wissen sie Mister? Ich denke, so dumm, einfallslos und grausam die Menschen auch waren. Man sollte ihnen immer eine leckeres, letztes Mahl zubereiten.“ Mit diesen Worten nimmt er den Lappen aus dem Mund des Mannes und stopft ihn das Fleisch in den Rachen. Widerwillig beginnt der Mann zu kauen und auf seinem Gesicht spielt sich ein Mix aus Genuss und Ekel ab. Schließlich stellt sich Vergo vor den Körper des Mannes. „Leider müssen wir und jetzt verabschieden.“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen. Dann schnellt sein Fleischermesser hinunter. Der Körper zuckt leicht, als das Leben ihn verlässt, dann wird es völlig still. Es wird auf Vergo zugezoomt, der sich mit einem „Bye then!“, verabschiedete. Dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz. Ich beschließe den Fernseher auszuschalten und etwas auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Kochrezepte sind schon was Tolles… Ich sitze auf den Baumstamm. Dave wollte nicht mitkommen. Er mag den Wald nicht gerade. Ich schaue auf, als ich ein Knacken höre. „Du musst dich nicht verstecken. Ich hab dich schon längst bemerkt!“, rufe ich und das Mädchen kommt hinter einen Baum hervor, „Dein Problem ist gelöst. Sag deinen Meister, dass ich einen Gefallen bei ihm gut habe““ „Das werde ich tun. Danke!“, meint das Mädchen und will gerade wieder verschwinden. Da renne ich zu ihr und halte sie fest. Dabei muss ich mich ducken, sonst hätte ihr Schattenarm mich beinahe getötet. „Eine Frage hätte ich da noch.“, gebe ich höflich zu, „Wie ist dein Name?“ Sie schaut mich etwas verwirrt an. „Ich bin die dunkle Prinzessin.“, stellt sie sich schließlich vor. Ich lasse sie los. „Danke!“, meine ich, „Eine Schöne Nacht noch Dark Princess, Bye then!“ Dann verlasse ich die Lichtung. Was für ein nettes Mädchen! Aylo (Diskussion) 13:00, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Vergo